Inferno
by Meleeza
Summary: Kristan was held for 9 years prisoner until Stryker found her. She joins his team out of force but will she be able to be the killer he wants? Set liitle before and after X-men origins. First x-men fanfic so summary isn't so good. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I decided to put this up. I hope you all enjoy this. Please read and review. Thanks.

* * *

Prologue

Inferno.

That would be the one word to describe my prison. The vents threw out hot air that would have suffocated me the first day I was inside, if not for my mutation.

That's right I'm a mutant but I don't care what people think of me. I may be _different_ but I can feel and act like a human as well as think as one.

I couldn't remember the last time I was outside and felt the cool air fill my lungs or hit my face. Every memory I had felt like a dream of what I wanted. I wanted my mother, who used to love me and care for me, to come take me back home. I wanted my father, who would harm anyone who hurt me, to get rid of the people responsible for my hell. I wanted my feet so feel the cool snow melt as I walled. But most of all I wanted my freedom, to be able to go where I pleased when I pleased without trouble.

The last time I do remember, that was not a dream, was of me as a little girl blowing out the candles on a big yellow frosted cake and people shouting happy birthday. But the seconds after that were a blur. After the candles were out, people started to scream and run away. I just sat in my chair as flames engulfed everything nearby. The flames were orange and red, but I wasn't scared. I was ecstatic. The flames were pretty and calm, unlike the fires I seen on movies and TV. I moved my hand in a wave motion and so did the flames. These were controlled but the people, humans, didn't see what I saw. They saw a monster, a freak, who could use fire.

The same day we drove far to a secluded area. My father talked with a man while my mother cried hugging me for the last time. I told her I would be fine but she cried harder. Then they left. I tried to get to them but the men in white held me and took me into the inferno room where I would be for years.

I never forgave them, for their fear of mutants I was tortured in the room of fire, my gift to be used against me was too cruel. Day after day I was exhausted. I would absorb the heat into me, trying to cool off my body using the heat was water. But there was always more. My lungs would sometimes burn and my muscles cramp up. I was never looked after. I was fed and given just enough water to survive another day.

I longed to feel the cold winter air bite at my skin. Longed to feel cold water from the beach. For the past 9 years, all I've known where the metal walls and small bed and the mocking of the two guards stationed outside the door. They would complain how cold it was and I hated them for it. Humans were cruel.

I closed my eyes and fell right into sleep, too exhausted to fight back to stay away. But as always I would wake up in the middle of the night dying of heat stroke and forcing myself to use my power to stay alive. I would not give up and die, I would stay awake as long as I could. The humans would not win. Never.

Then suddenly the alarms went off. I sat up startled. I had only heard that noise once before, when another mutant tried to escape. I heard he got away, never once looking back at the place he was forced into. The mutants held inside were never to associate. We were all separated. I never even saw another.

The two guards outside, who I named One and Two, were afraid. "What the fuck is going on?" One yelled into the transmitter. "There are intruders. Keep an eye out." The person on the other end told them.

I leaned my head against the hot metal of the door. The hot metal didn't bother me, of course, but it was hot making my body temperature higher. "Stay here. I'm going to go check." Two said and I could hear his shoes click against the floor. One leaned back against the metal and I knew because he said "So fucking hot!" after. I snickered at him. Pathetic.

A loud scream echoed in the hall and I stilled, stiff. "Who's there?" He asked nervously. I smirked. Pay back. "Your worst night mare." Someone answered in a deep gruff voice. I ran to the other side of the room, huddling near the corner. I was safe inside, unless they entered but the door was never opened so how could they?

"Open the door." Another male ordered, his tone holding power I never knew. "I-I can't. No one knows h-how." One defended shrieking when he was hit across the face. "Oh for the love of Victor dispose of him." The man demanded tired of One. I would be too.

"No please!" But his plea fell on deaf ears and I shivered at the sound of bone being twisted. Was I going to die too?

"Bradly if you will?" I didn't know what happened next, all I know is the door slowly opened, the hot air being mixed in with cooler air. I inhaled and couched, my chest tightening for a minute. "Grab her and lets go." I watched a feral looking man enter my inferno prison. I tried to escape his grasp but I was weak and having trouble breathing.

The man, Victor, picked me up in one easy swoop. He carried me out, his nails scraping against my skin once, the sharp edges hurting. "I am General William Stryker." The man who ordered everything said. I stared at him confused. "What do with me?" I asked staring at each of the men. I wanted to run from them. I refused to go with them after being held prisoner for so long.

"You are a special mutant Kristan. I know you can withstand temperatures at amazing degrees. You can absorb and control fire with a seconds thought. I want you to join us." Once outside I started to cough. The air was too fresh for my lungs to handle. "Put her down." I was dropped into the snow and I inhaled once. The snow around me was melting at a rapid speed and I was cooling off. "I don't suppose you have water?" I gasped out clutching my throat.

I was passed a bottle of water and I gulped it down, having no water since yesterday. The men watched me as I drank with no in between. I gave the bottle back, empty to the man who gave me it. He was the youngest one there, cute and he looked irritable. "She drank all my water." He complained earning a look from Stryker. "Be quiet Wade." He ordered.

Then I saw my chance. I slowly got up, pretending I was weak and when I was lent a hand, I created a fireball. I threw it on the ground, the area around me in flames. "I won't be made a prisoner." I seethed and ran off, a trail of fire behind me.

"Something told me I had to bring this." Stryker said and then something sharp poked my neck. I fell to the ground and pulled out the dart. I saw a blue liquid. And then darkness. How did he know?


	2. Chapter 2

I know its been a real long time but heres the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

My head was foggy when I came around. I couldn't make out anything around me. I could hear voices but that was all. Just very loud voices talking all around me.

"When will she wake up?" Asked a young man.

"When the drug wears off." The voice of William Stryker sent chills up my spines. He was the one who brought me down in one second. He knew my weakness.

"What did you shoot her with anyway?" Another voice asked. William sighed, too many questions.

"Enough!" He yelled and everything was silent except for my breathing. "Everyone out." He ordered and I could hear the shuffles of feet walking to the same spot. The room I was in was cool. My body no longer felt hot, therefor, I was no longer in need of cooling off. My body felt free of the strain. I didn't need to worry about using my powers each passing second. I could relax for the first time in years.

I was fuming inside, if he knew my weakness let that meant he knew who I was and what I truly was. The blue was liquid was literally water fused with other drugs that made me weak and unable to use my powers for a while. When he hit with the drug, my power of fire was gone and all the stress finally made me collapse. I knew of only one place that had that drug. The ones who took me all those years ago. How had he come in contact with them?

I moved my hands, feeling myself unbound. I slowly sat up, using the metal table as a help. My breathing slow and I inhaled deeply, cool air filling my lungs again. I moved my feet to the edge of the table, trying to find the strength I was forced to give up.

The door opened and I glanced at who came in. The one who was able to open the door of my old prison. Bradley.

"Stryker sent you food." He had a tray in his hands. My stomach rumbled and I flushed. I hadn't seen food in so long. He set the tray beside me on the metal table. I looked at the food suspiciously. I didn't know if I could trust any of them yet. Sure they got me out of my hell but that didn't mean I could trust them.

"Well eat. He didn't do anything to it." Bradley told me. I narrowed my eyes at him, how did he know? He sighed and gave me half of sandwich. I grabbed it, carefully biting into it. My mouth watered at the taste. I was deprived of all the good food for so long that anything tasted good. I bit into the sandwich, chewing quickly to take another bite.

"Calm it. He doesn't want you dead." Bradley said holding my hands still before I took another bite. He gave me a water bottle and I gulped half of it down. He sighed. "I give up. Just eat." He turned and walked from me, leaving me to alone to eat. I didn't mind. I liked being alone that with strangers.

I continued to eat, taking the other half and scarfing it down just as fast. I took a bite of the apple, my mouth once again watering. Anything I tried seemed to be like a first to me. The door opened again, in came William. I glanced at him while chewing. I wasn't going to stop because he was there. "Good. You have an appetite." I blinked once at him, taking another bite.

"Well I'll just get to the point then. I need you to rest up again so you'll be ready for training." I gulped down the huge lump of food in my mouth. I started to cough, the food was stuck in my throat. William hit my back twice and I finally coughed it back up. I leaned over the tray, grabbed the napkin and threw out the food in my mouth.

Once I settled myself, I glared at William. "Training? What the hell for?"

"You're forgetting that your apart of this team now. All of my men train. You'll be no exception." He spoke and turned to leave. "I got you some clothes. I'll send on of my men in here to give them to you. This is your room by the way. Enjoy it." He told me, opening the door and shutting it behind.

Anger flared through me. Was he trying to bribe me to get what he wanted? I grabbed the apple in my hand like a baseball and tossed it at the door. There was a black dent from where the apple hit. I winced when I realized I got too angry and made the apple burst into flames on the way to the door. I needed to control myself. The door opened, once again but this time the man who came in was the same person who carried me outside.

I scooted back, he scared me. He only smirked as he watched me. He was happy that he scared me. In his arms was a pile of clothing. He stepped closer to me, watching how I tensed up. He dropped them in an open space on the metal table. He stood right in front of me. He leaned closer to me and I inhaled sharply. He placed his palms on the metal table on either side of me.

He glanced at the door and whistled. "Nice aim." He smirked when my brows furrowed together. "Listen kid," I glared at the name. "William told me not to touch you so I won't. I can be a nice guy when I want to be. But if you get on my bad side, watch out."

I scoffed. "I doubt you have two sides." He laughed at my boldness. His finger traced my jaw line, his nail scraping my skin. I hissed slightly as he cut me but I did nothing. "Your already getting on my bad side."

I held in talking back. He already showed me he would hurt me, even if just a little. "Leave so I can change." I ordered him and he laughed in my face. "Won't be something I haven't seen before anyway." I glared hard at him and shoved him in the chest.

He grabbed my shirt and my hands grabbed his wrists. "Let go." I ordered, my palms heating up. He laughed again and let me go. He walked to the door. "I think I'm gonna like you. You got balls enough to stand up to me."

He opened the door and left, shutting it behind. I let out a shaky breath. He was crazy. I jumped off the table, grabbed the clothes off the table and walked to the bathroom. I quickly changed, the clothes fitting perfectly on me. I was given a white shirt and a pair of black pants. I could move so easily in those clothes. Almost like it was designed for me but the others wore the same thing. I even got a pair of socks. I left the bathroom, rushing out through the room.

William was standing outside waiting. "Let's go. You have practice in a few minutes." I nodded and he smiled, happy I was co-operating.

"Do as I say and you'll have fun here." Was all he said and I nodded again. I walked beside him down the long hall excited about training. I was going to be able to use my powers when I wanted. Hopefully everything would go well...


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Chapter Three

William led me to another room, only this one was much larger and had equipment inside. I spotted some vehicles in the far corner and a whole rack of gear. I clamped my hands together, excited. "Like what you see?" He asked though I knew it was more for amusement. "Hell yea." I answered stepping forward to go to where the vehicles were at. A hand went on my shoulder stopping me from moving.

"Not so fast. Those aren't for you." I sighed. "You'll be practicing on your combat skills." I smiled at the thought of getting to hit someone. "Lead the way." He did so, leading me to where the other men of his group were. I noticed the one from my room there already, leaning against the wall smirking when he saw me. I snarled at him. I didn't like him.

"Victor and Logan," He motioned to them separately so I would know who each of them were. Victor was the feral one while Logan was the tamed one. Logan only gave me a side glance. "will be helping with your reflexes. Since they can heal, nothing will really happen. John," The only black man there. He smiled at me. "will deal with your stamina training. You don't seem to have a lot of that."

I scowled at him, "Lets see you be locked away in a volcano for a few years and check your stamina then." I earned a few laughs but a harsh glare from William.

"Bradley is good with mental skills. He'll be helping you with control." He pointed to the weak looking man there. He was the one who brought me my food. "You'll be learning strength techniques from Fred." He was large guy of the group.

"What about me Sir?" The youngest of the group asked, he had a pair of twin swords on his back. "You'll be learning weapon skills from both Zero," He pointed to the quiet man with the gun, "and Wade."

I had them all memorized. "Is that clear to you all?" I knew what he was expecting from us all.

"Yes Sir." We all answered. William smiled satisfied.

"Okay then. Victor, Logan your up." I smirked at Victor. I was going to enjoy hurting him. The others left the area, closing the door behind them. "No serious damage. She can't heal quite as fast." William spoke through speakers.

We all stood in the middle of the training room. The room looked like a war zone, dirt on the ground, rubble all around. Yup, war zone.

Suddenly the both sped away. I was left standing around like an idiot. "Reflexes. Reflexes." I told myself to get used to what would have to do.

A wave of air came at me. I held up my arms as defense against who ever was coming. A shield of fire surrounded my arms as Logan shoved hard against me. My feet slid across the flooring from the force. He pushed off me and got into a fighting stance. He aimed a punched at my face. I tilted my head just in time and grabbed his hand, heat in my palm. He winced as I burned his hand. His other hand punched through the air and I ducked, sweeping my legs out from under him. He fell back, his hands catching him from hitting the floor. I rushed from him, running off in a direction. My reflexes were good. Cool air hit my back and I turned around only to be knocked to the ground, the wind knocked out of me.

I coughed on the floor, my lungs burning to get air back in. "Get up." William's voice shouted through the speaker. I was on my knees, slowly standing. Victor laughed behind me. I whirled around, my leg in the air and made contact with chest. He grabbed my foot a second later, as if my hit did nothing but tickle him. He smirked, "Fight me." I hopped on my leg and jumped in the air, raising the other leg to Hi-Jump kick him.

My foot connected with his face. His head snapped to the side with a crunch. I back flipped a few times to get away from him, my body bending at my will. Where did all these moves come from? I landed back on my feet, my fist up in the air ready to attack. Victor smirked. "Come on little girl." He was trying to provoke me.

I stood my ground, waiting for him to come at me. "Come on!" He hollered getting fed up with waiting. I smirked. "Kitty gone mad?" I mocked. His eyes seemed tog get darker. I tensed up. He lunged for me, going into an animal run on all 4s. I didn't know how to stop him. He jumped at me, landing above me. His nails dug into my nails, blood surfacing. I winced as I tried to get him off with punches here and there.

"Victor thats enough!" Logan shouted coming at us. I needed to think of something fast. I let my body get hot, hoping to burn him off me. Logan then grabbed Victor by the upper arm and dragged him off me.

"Okay. Thats enough with the both of you." William's stern voice said. I nodded rubbing the scratches on my arm. Logan led a struggling Victor away. "You're heading to the exercise room, outta there." He told me. I got off the floor and made my way to the door. I caught Victor's look from where he stood far away from me.

"Next time." He promised me.

"Sure. Next time." I nodded and left the training room, wondering how my stength working would come out. I hoped it would be nothing like the training room. I didn't like those two, both were animals. Animals were dangerous. Especially the untamed ones like Victor.

I needed to be careful around him. He found me interesting to mess with, that was bad.


End file.
